Hitotsu Chara, Futatsu Chara
by TemariChara
Summary: The Shugo Chara characters plus two unknown friends go head to head in many challenges to see who will win the grand prize of  10 billion. Gameshow based Fan Fiction. Please read and review!
1. Arrival!

**Me: Welcome to my first ever... FAN FICTION!**

******Ikuto: ****Don't over work youself...**

**Me: Oh... my... google IKUTO! *Glomps***

******Utau:****How come he can do that and I can't?**

******Ikuto:**** Because his hair is fluffy... like a kittens... now get off.**

******Me:**** Aww... well, can I glomp you later?**

******Ikuto:**** Let's get this over with... Temari_Chara doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything liscensed in here.**

******Naruto:**** Better believe it!**

******Me:**** Naruto... wtf?**

**Naruto: Oh sorry... wrong story... bye!**

**Hitotsu Chara...**

**Futatsu Chara...**

Welcome to Hitotsu Chara! The newest reality show about 12 contestants and their charas.

Ikuto + Yoru

Nagehiko + Rythym

Kairi + Musashi

Kukai + Daichi

Tadase + Kiseki

Seiteki + Charas

Amu + Charas

Nadeshiko + Temari

Utau + Charas

Rima + Kusakusa

Yaya + Pepe

Migoto + Hi

They will be competing against each other, and overcoming many difficult obsticles and challenges, to win the grand prize of $10,000,000,000. These contestants were informed that they were informed that they will be going against each other, and all agreed to the competition, knowing of the circumstances. They were recommended by an... annonymous... teacher, *cough* Nikaido Sensei *cough*. He recommended all of the guardians of Seiyo Academy, a couple of other students, and brother and sister, Ikuto and Utau. The two are highschoolers of the Seiyo Academy district. The twelve contestants will go through love, pain, anger and frustration, and the last contestant standing will be crowned the king, of, Hitotsu, Futatsu! Let the games, and fun, begin!

**Chapter One:**

**Arrival!**

The contestants walked onto the beach of the Island. Many of them had no idea why they were there, others were thrilled about being there, and only had one thing on mind. Winning. Winning the money. They were all thinking about what they would do with the money. Would they buy stuff? Would they donate the money to charities, to organizations? Would they even use it to get closer to world domination? These were the questions passing through their minds. As each contestant walked onto the island, and through the nice, warm sand, Aishou, the host, walked onto the beach, waiting to greet them all with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Hitotsu Chara, Futatsu Chara! I'll be your host for the next three months! My name is Aishou, and this island, is called Mizuko Island! This is where you will be staying while you try to win the grand prize of ten... billion... dollars!" Aishou explained. He told them where the cabins were, where they could hang for free time before and after challenges, where the three meals were held, and also where they would meet each day for the challenge, which was always held an hour after breakfast. He then showed them to their cabins, and let them settle in. The girl's cabin had a flower symbol on a round piece of wood on it, and the boy's cabin had sword on a round piece of wood on thier's. They all entered their cabins, and put their bags into their cubbies and picked out their beds. There were three bunkbeds, and six to a cabin. Everyone made their beds, and then walked out to their porches to walk around. Nagehiko walked out onto the back porch of the boy's cabin. He pointed at the view.

"Hey everyone! Look at the view!" He said, calling to the other guys in his cabin. All of the boys ran to the porch and gazed in amazement at the beautious view. They saw the beautiful beach, and tropical forests below. They also saw a few creatures in the ocean, and also some tropical birds flying overhead. The birds were a mix of wonderous colors like a rainbow, and shined in the sunlight. Everyone's eyes opened wide, and they all smiled with happiness. They all seemed so happy.

Let's go see what's going on in the girl's cabin, shall we? Oh... oh dear... security!

"I want the top bunk!" Amu screamed

"But I deserve it! I _am _older than you! Seniority!" Utau yelled.

"Please calm down everyone! Can't we just get along?" Nadeshiko yelled, trying to fix everyone's troubles.

"Childish..." Rima said quietly, Kusakusa giggling behind her.

"It doesn't matter where you go..." Migoto added into the trouble.

"Yaya just wants everyone to stop yelling, please!" Yaya exclaimed, which only made things worse.

The girls weren't having as much fun as the guys. While the security were sent to fix everything, let's see how the guys are guys seem to be having fun at the beach. Kukai is surfing, along with Nagehiko and Seiteki. Tadase and Kairi are building a sandcastle, and Ikuto is taking a nap under a large palm tree. If only the girls were getting along this well. Ikuto awoke, and joined in the fun. He grabbed a surfboard, and headed to the water. Yoru stayed at the beach, afraid of getting wet.

"You wouldn't leave me here would you Ikuto? Ikuto! Wait for me! Come back here, nya!" Yoru screamed to Ikuto, who seemed to ignore him. Ikuto started to join the others as they surfed. When Tadase and Kairi finished building their sandcastle, and walked over and grabbed surfboards for themselves. They also ran to go surfing. As the boys surf, let's check up on the girls.

"Let me at her! I wanna rip her head off! Ikuto is mine, you baka!" Utau screamed.

"No! He likes me better! And I get the top bunk!" Amu yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You know, yelling will get you nowhere. Just anger..." Rima said, still quietly.

"It also causes stress lines..." Migoto added on.

"Yaya is scared!" Yaya yelled.

"It's ok, Yaya. Calm down, Yaya." Nadeshiko said, craddling Yaya motherly. She was actually quite sick of everyone fighting.

"Nadeshiko-chan? Would you like me to help?" Temari asked.

"Ok! Let's go, Temari!" Nadeshiko said. Temari nodded, then waved a cherry blossom brach three times.

"Chii, nii, san!" Temari said, and then two flowers popped onto Nadeshiko's pony-tail.

"Everyone be quiet!" Nadeshiko screamed into the air. Everyone suddenly grew silent. Nadeshiko changed back.

"Thank you!" She said, happily.

Uhh... thank you Nadeshiko! Umm... let's gather up everyone, shall we? Time for today's challenge. Let's head down to the beach and tell the boys that they should get going to their cabin to change.

"Hey guys! Time to change! We gotta start the first challenge! When you're done meet at the Ceremonial Circle!" Aishou yelled to the guys. They all nodded, then headed up to their cabins. Aishou headed for the Ceremonial Circle to wait for everyone.

**Me:**** Ok well now that everyone is here... I guess the challenge will start soon!**

******Ikuto:**** Well I hope it's good...**

******Me:**** Ikuto? What are _you_ doing here? You have to go to the Ceremonial Circle!**

******Ikuto:**** So?**

******Me: ****Well... since your here-**

******Ikuto:**** No...**

******Me:**** Aww... fine...**

**Yoru: Respond!**


	2. Challenge!

**Me:**** Ok so this is Chapter Two...**

******Ikuto:**** You seem bored.**

******Me:**** I'm bored! I'm tired!**

******Ikuto:**** If you want... you can hug me...**

**Me: Really!**

**Ikuto: Only for 5 seconds.**

**Me: Better than nothing! *Runs and hugs Ikuto***

**5 seconds later**

**Ikuto: Ok you've had your hug, ready?**

**Me: Yup! I don't own Shugo Chara or anything liscensed in this!**

**Ikuto: Now you seem energetic...**

**Yoru: Now on to the story, nya!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Challenge!**

Everyone sat on one of the benches of the Ceremonial Circle. They were all trying to think what kind of challenge they would do to start it off. Many off them sat together, where as some sat alone, reading or something. Aishou walked onto the stone stage and looked at the group.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Ceremonial Circle! This is where you will meet each day an hour after breakfast so we can start the challenge for the day. After each challenge we have lunch, then we have free time. Then before dinner you vote for someone to be disqualified from the match. Although they may not compete, they are still allowed to stay on the island! They will be able to keep doing he challenges if they would like, but they will not be allowed in the final 4. After the fifth contestant is voted off, then nobody can be readded. There will either be prize or elimination rounds. Today is special though. We will be pairing you into six groups, one boy one girl, and that is who you will be staying on a team with while you stay here. Once your partner is eliminated, you are on your own, but! You can use your charas if your partner gets eliminated. If you win, you _and_ your partner both get the same prize. Understood?" Aishou explained. Everyone nodded, and Aishou smiled.

"Good. Now let'start! I need all of the guys to get onto this platform over here," Aishou said, as he pointed to a rock platform, "and I need the girls to stand here!" Aishou said, pointing to another rock platform on the other side of him. He looked in both dirctions, a smile on his face.

"Today's challenge is going to pair you into six teams. One for each color. A red team, an orange team a yellow team, a green team, a blue team, and a purple team. A boy and a girl will each be paired on the teams. This is how it will work. Each of the boys will stand under the contraption to the left, called the Ball Dropper. Out will fall a giant, random colored ball. Whoever catches that ball will be the boy for that team. Then the girls will go, and another random colored ball and the same thing will happen. Then so on and so forth, until we have the six teams. Understood?" Aishou explined, finally wrapping things up. Everyone nodded, and Aishou led the guys to the Ball Dropper, and pulled a lever. The girls weren't allowed to watch, so that they couldn't choose which one to go after. The first ball fell, and it was purple. Every guy ran to the center, but thanks to the height diffenece, and cat like reflexes, Ikuto caught it. He gave the ball back to Aishou, who handed Ikuto a purple t-shirt. Ikuto then walked and sat on a bench in the Ceremonial Circle, and then the other boys sat back on the stage, as the girls went for their turn.

As the girls all stood on the edges of the Ball Dropper, and then Aishou pulled the lever. The red ball fell, and also thanks to the height difference, Utau caught the ball. She gave the ball back to Aishou, who, as well, handed her a red camisole. She sat down on a bench in the Ceremonial Circle. The the guys went.

This procedure continued, until everyone was finally on a team. Utau and Kukai became the red team. Yaya and Kairi became the orange team. Amu and Tadase became the yellow team. Nagehiko and Rima became the green team. Nadeshiko and Seiteki became the blue team. And finally Ikuto and Migoto became the purple team. Everyone was actually quite happy with how things turned out. Everyone smiled at their teammate, then turned back to Aishou, who stood on the stage.

"The person next to you will be your teammate for the rest of the game. For now, no charas are allowed, but if your teammate becomes disqualified, then you may use your charas. Each day, you must where a shirt that is the color of your team, and either a black or white bottom. We will give you two pairs of shoes to match your team color. One pair of sneakers, one pair of flipflops. You don't have to wear these during free time, but you are encouraged to! Just have fun for now, and then in an hour we will have dinner. You may now go back to hanging out!" Aishou said, as he and everyone else left the Ceremonial Circle, and headed back to their cabins. A few of them went to the beach, some stayed at the cabins, some hiked, and some even hang-glided. They were all having fun, which was good. Mostly everyone was with their teammates alone, but a lot of the most of the teams were all together at the beach. Nagehiko and Rima were hiking, though. They were siting on a rock in the tropical forest by a huge waterfall. They had a secret, that only they knew.

"Nagehiko, why do we live like this? Why do we live a secret?" Rima said to him, quietly as usual.

"Because, if we told anyone, they would taunt us forever! You know them. Especially Amu. But just because we are a secret..."

Nagehiko said, leaning in, so that his warm lips met hers. When he pushed away, he put his mouth to her ear, and continued his sentence. "... doesn't mean I don't love you." He said, whispering into her ear. Then the two hugged. They took of their shirts and bottoms, revealing their swimsuits, and they jumped into the water which came off of the waterfall.

**Me:**** Awwwww! How cute!**

******Ikuto:** What is?

******Me:**** Oh just Nage-**

**Nagehiko and Rima: Nothing!**

******Ikuto:**** Ok then...**

**Yoru: Rate and Review!**


	3. Discovery

Chapter 3:

Discovery!

Utau walked along the beach shore, watching as the waves gently wrapped around her ankles as she moved. She felt the water rise to the sand, then return to the sea. She looked out to the blue ocean. She sighed. It was so beautiful, sparkling under the shining, bright sun. She looked over at the waves, and saw as Kukai surfed happily.

'_Was he always this happy when I wasn't around?' _She asked herself. When he wasn't near her, he was smiling and laughing, but when he was around her, he always acted sincere and kind. It wasn't that she didn't like him being nice to her, but he never laughed around her, as though he wasn't ever really having fun around her. She sighed again, but deeper. She walked on, ignoring the thought.

A large bell rang, symbolizing dinner. Nagehiko and Rima headed back down to their cabins to dry off and change, along with everyone that was at the beach. People that were already at the cabins headed to the dining area, and people that were hang-gliding landed next to the dining area. As everyone entered, they were given leis, floral tropical necklaces. Everyone looked at the food. There were tropical fruit salads and tropical punch juice. There were fruit kabobs and also a fruit covered cake for desert. There was also iced cream for those that didn't want the cake. Everyone gazed in happiness, as they neared the food. They felt as though they should admire it instead of eat it, but eventually people started to take some, and sat at one of the many bamboo picnic tables that were there. Everyone ate there food happily and talked about what had happened that day while on breaks. For once, _everyone_ was getting along.

After desert, everyone got ready for the nightly entertainment. Tonight they would have a firedancer performing. A firedancer is someone that uses flaming wooden rods as a prop, as they toss them in the air, and caught them as they neared their hands. They would twirl them and swirl them, and they were trained before using them. As everyone sat down in the Ceremonial Circle, the firedancer came on stage. His assistants used torches to light the two sides of his bamboo rod, and he started to perfom. Everyone watched as he fearlessly tossed them into the air, and caught them again, everyone peaking from behind their fingers. Except for Migoto. She found no interest in it. It was simple, just throwing the stick in the air, and catching it. She sighed in boredom. She bet she could do better.

"Simple..." She said, quietly to herself. It just happened to be loud enough for the firedancer to hear it.

"Simple? You think this is... simple? Well let me tell you what, missy. This is actually quite hard, and takes years to perfect. I bet if you tried, you would get hurt." The man said, walking right up to her face.

"Bring it..." Migoto said to his face.

"You asked for it... assistants! Get little miss sour-puss an ensemble ready." He said.

The assistants took Migoto back-stage, where she was changed into a traditional outfit for firedancing. She wore a lightweight, almost loincloth looking skirt, a red bikini like top, a red viel, and some red accesories. It fit her complection. Her black hair and red eyes went with it very nicely. She looked in a mirror. She looked stupid, but she kind of liked it. She walked out, and everyone gazed in wonder. Especially the guys. She was handed the bamboo rod, which the assistants lit the ends. She had a blank expression on her face. She closed her eyes, and tossed it into the air. She kept her eyes closed, and everyone kept watch of her. They watched it fall, and it went passed her hand. Everyone gasped in fear, and the firedancer started laughing.

"See! You can't firdance right off the bat!" He said, laughing at her with his eyes shut in laughter. What nobody knew was that she didn't drop it. It was perfectly balanced on her foot. Everyone opened their eyes, to see that nothing was happening. No fire was burning the place to the ground. The firedancer stopped laughing, and opened his eyes.

"What? This isn't possible! Nobody can just start being able to firedance! It's unreal!" He screamed. Migoto opened her eyes, and kicked the rod into the air. It came down, and she caught it in her right hand, spinning it around in small circles, watching the fire create a circular shape in the air. Everyone gazed in delight, happy to watch. She spun it behind her back, and passed it to her other hand. She spun it around in that hand, and threw it in the air. She caught it, and blew out the sides. Everyone cheered and screamed in joy. The firedancer bowed down to her.

"You are the God of Firedance. Train me, please!" He pleaded at her feet.

"My training is rough, and requires patients. Can you handle it?" She said, looking down at him. Just then she was given her clothes, and dragged away. She was happy to get away from him. He was annoying.

When everyone got back to their cabins, everyone changed into their pajamas. They all got ready for bed. Migoto didn't She changed into a nice purple dress, and walked to the beach. She looked up at the moon, then down at the water. It glistened under the moonlight. She heard someone behind her, and she turned. It was Ikuto. She looked at him, and sighed. He was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and black pajama bottoms. He was barefoot. He walked over to her.

"Great performance. You showed him." He said, walking closer to her. She backed away every step he took. He had finally managed to make her stummble across a large rock. She was cornered. She looked away from him as he put his face close to her's. His breath was blowing against her neck. She was actually quite scared. He put his hand out, against the rock, and put his face near her's, closer now than it was before. She closed her eyes, and kepther head to the side.

"You looked very nice in that costume." He whispered, his lips close to her left ear.

"Leave me alone..." She said quietly, fearing him. Thy had a rough childhood. He had almost let her die, falling from a building's roof. She was scared of him. He was the one to push her off, and he was also the one to save her. He couldn't handle being the reason someone died. Now she feared him, and she hated his guts.

"Why? We are... teammates... after all." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I said... leave... me... alone!" She said, punching his stomach. He stopped breathing in pain. She held her hands to her mouth and gasped. What had she done? She watched him fall to him knees in pain, and she ran to help him.

"Stay back! I don't want to see you anymore! Go! Leave me alone!" He yelled to her. She stepped back one. She was scared. Tears came to her eyes, and she ran back to her cabin. Once she got there, she ran to her bed, and fell asleep, crying herself to sleep. Ikuto had managed to get up, and walk to his bed in his cabin, and fell asleep in pain, both physical and emotional pain.


End file.
